Hart Ties
by MaryFan1
Summary: The Harts get the surprise of their life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wasn't going to write this yet because I felt I had too many stories going but I couldn't get it out of my head. I would like to finish all the stories but I would like to know which ones the readers like the most so please feel free to instant message me and let me know. That way I can concentrate on those first. **

Jennifer Hart sat at her desk in the living room of the house on Willow Pond Road. The morning sun streamed in through the bay window which faced the huge back yard. She had just finished breakfast and was about to dive into her latest article when the phone rang.

"I've got it, Marie." She called to the housekeeper who was in the kitchen making the grocery list, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom." A familiar male voice came through the line

A broad smile formed on her lips, "Ah, Nicolas! How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine." He replied, "How are things with you? How's that article coming?"

"Well, I think your old mom has a severe case of writers block." She said, "I can't seem to get a handle on it and Marcia is expecting something today."

"Well, I won't keep you. I was just thinking about you and wanted to see how you were."

She smiled again, "I sure am glad you called, Nicky." She replied using the nickname he'd had as a child, "How are Janelle and the kids?" She asked referring to his wife

"They're great. The girls are growing up way too fast for my taste and Janelle loves being back at work especially teaching at the same school where the girls are." He replied, "Mom, are you sure you're okay?"

Jennifer sighed heavily, "Yeah, I'm fine. Today has been one of my better days, so far."

"I know." He said, "I miss him, too."

She wiped a tear from her eye, "He loved you more than anything, you know."

"He loved you, too." Nicolas replied, "It was written all over his face." There was a long pause, "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's okay. It's good to hear your voice, sweetheart." She replied then paused for a moment, "Maybe after this article is done I'll fly out and spend a few days, if that's alright."

"Oh, we'd love that. Sophie and Claire will be beside themselves." He said, "Well, I'd better let you get back to work. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

She hung up the phone and looked at the photograph of him sitting on the desk. He was so handsome, so much like his father. Her eyes were drawn to the other photograph on the desk, one of her and Jonathan on their last Christmas together. They had met Nicolas and his family in Vale for skiing that year and he had taken this picture of them on the slopes with their arms around each other clowning for the camera. She ran her hand over the picture, tears welling up in her eyes again. It had been about six months since Jonathan had been killed in a plane crash and some days it felt as raw as the day she found out. _Oh Jonathan, I don't know how I even get up some days knowing you're not here. There was so much we still had to do. It wasn't supposed to be over yet. _

"Mrs. Hart. I'm heading to the market." Marie walked in from the kitchen, "Is there anything special you need?"

Jennifer composed herself and looked up from the picture, "No, thank you, Marie, just the usual."

"Yes, ma'am." She replied and headed out the door

Jennifer turned back to the photo of Nicolas. He was the most precious thing she had left of Jonathan and her mind went back to a day when a certain little boy changed their lives forever.

**1980**

Jonathan walked into the living room still reeling from the conversation he had just had on the phone. He couldn't believe what the caller had told him.

"Who was that, Darling?" Jennifer asked standing behind the bar pouring them each a brandy. It was Max's night off and he was with a lady friend. Jennifer and Jonathan had enjoyed a romantic dinner and were looking forward to cuddling by the fire when the phone rang, "Darling?" Jennifer repeated when he didn't answer

He finally looked at her and she could see in his eyes something was wrong, "That was Mateo Stefanos, Nikki Stefanos's brother." He walked over to the bar

Jennifer recognized the name. Jonathan had dated Nikki in the early seventies and they had parted on good terms, mutually agreeing they were better friends than lovers, "What did he want?" She asked handing him his drink

He look at her with pain lingering in his blue eyes, "Nikki's dead." He managed

Jennifer immediately came out from behind the bar and pulled him into a comforting embrace, "Oh, Darling, I'm so sorry." She pulled back, "What happened?"

"Well, Teo said it was some freak car accident." Jonathan replied still trying to get his mind wrapped around it, "it was raining and the road was slick…" he trailed off

She brushed the hair away from his forehead, "When's the funeral?"

"He said he'd call back when the arrangement were made," He said, "But Darling we don't have to…"

She caressed his cheek, "Of course we're going." She said emphatically, "It's important."

He smiled slightly, "Are you sure you're okay with, I mean…"

"Darling, you cared for Nikki very much, even after you broke up, right?" She asked

"Yes, I did, as a friend." He told her

"Well, then when someone you care about dies, you pay your respects." She replied, "Now, when her brother calls back we'll make the arrangements."

He smiled again and shook his head. He didn't know how he got so lucky. Jennifer never ceased to amaze him with her compassion and understanding, "You know, you really are something, Mrs. Hart."

She returned his smiled, "I know." She said teasingly

**Monte Carlo**

Teo had called them back the next day with the funeral arrangements and Jennifer immediately called the airline and the hotel to make reservations. They arrived the night before the funeral and the weight of it all had finally hit Jonathan. It wasn't like mourning the loss of a lover but of someone whom he had once cared very much about and still did. It was so unfair for her life to be cut so short and that was what drove the sleeplessness as he stared out the window into the dark night. He thought about some of the times they had shared and hoped that she had found happiness. They'd had a brief but passionate beginning to their relationship but soon realized that they lacked the ingredients it took for something real, something lasting. The main one being a deep abiding love for one another. They had a lot of laughs and a lot of fun but that was it. That was all any of them were to him until he met Jennifer. He wasn't a playboy, not in the typical low class sense, but he'd had his share of women before a certain nosy, stubborn, but beautiful reporter blew into his life. He was so caught up in his reverie he didn't hear her come up behind him until he felt her arms around his waist.

"Hey." She said in that soft raspy voice that comforted and aroused him all at the same time, "You wanna talk about it?"

He sighed, continuing to stare out the window, "It's just so unfair."

She rested her head on his back and tightened her arms around him, "I know, Darling, I know."

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her, "Of all the women I dated, she was different. I always hoped she would find what I found…what you and I found." He hadn't heard anything from or about Nikki in the three and half years he and Jennifer had been married. It was just how things worked, old girlfriends fade out completely

She pulled back and caressed his cheek, "Maybe she did."

The memorial service the following day was short but moving. The Stefanos family was very prominent and very wealthy so scores of people attended the service at the Greek Orthodox Church. It was to be followed by a small gathering of family and a few friends and the Stefanos Estate. Jonathan and Jennifer had taken a cab to the service but rode to the house with Mateo. After they had mingled for a while Mateo asked them to join him upstairs. They followed him up the grand spiral staircase and down the hall to a small room where, when they opened the door, dark haired little boy sat playing with his toys.

Mateo went to the boy and knelt down beside him, "Nikos, I'd like you to meet some people, some friends." They both turned to Jonathan and Jennifer, "This is Jonathan Hart."

The boy walked over to them and extended his little hand, "Hello."

Jonathan shook it, smiling, "Hello there."

"And this is his wife, Jennifer." Mateo told him

He extended his hand to her, "Hello."

She smiled as well, "Hello, Nikos."

Mateo placed his hands gently on the boys shoulders, "Nikos, I need you to go to your room. I need to talk to Jonathan and Jennifer alone."

Nikos looked up at him, "Yes, sir." He replied and exited the room

Jonathan's eyes lingered on the door then he turned back to Mateo, "Is he yours?"

"No, Jonathan." He replied growing solemn, "He's Nikki's"

Jonathan was surprised, "Nikki has a child?"

"Yes." He replied

"Well, how old is he? Where is his father?"

Mateo looked down, "He's six."

Jonathan quickly did the math and thought it must be a mistake, "He's six?" he repeated, "Well that that means that…"

Mateo sighed heavily, "Yes, Nikos is your son."


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan thought he must have heard wrong again, "Teo, what do you mean he's my son?"

Mateo sighed heavily. He had braced himself for this moment since he had called Jonathan to tell him about Nikki, "Jonathan, when you and Nikki broke up she was pregnant but she didn't know it."

"Then why wouldn't she have contacted me once she found out." Jonathan questioned, "She had to know I would want to do the right thing."

"That's why she didn't tell you. She didn't want you to feel trapped. " Mateo continued, "I know it sounds irrational but after the two of you broke up and you returned to the states she felt like it was best."

Jonathan shook his head, "My God." He muttered, "I have a son."

"I tried to talk to her." Mateo replied, "to convince her to tell you, but after she found out you had gotten married, well she didn't want to cause any problems for you." He glanced at Jennifer who had been standing by quietly

Jonathan looked at Jennifer whose whiskey colored eyes told him two things, they have a lot to talk about and that she would be right there beside him. He looked back to Mateo, "Has he been told anything about…I mean…"

"The only thing he has been told is that his father was far away and couldn't be with him." Mateo replied, "Jonathan, I didn't want you to find out like this. You should have known all along."

Jonathan stood up, "I…I don't know what to say." He paused looking at Jennifer again, "Can we talk again tomorrow?"

Mateo looked from him to Jennifer, understanding completely their need to talk privately, "Of course, call me in the morning if you wish and we can meet."

Jonathan nodded and he and Jennifer left for their hotel, Mateo offering his driver so they wouldn't have to wait for a cab. They had said nothing on the way back to the hotel preferring not to talk about the situation in front of the driver. Jennifer had been so quiet during the entire conversation with Mateo and Jonathan wondered what she could possibly be thinking. Usually they were so in sync they could read each other's thoughts but this was a whole new issue for them to face. He unlocked the door to the suite and let them in.

Jennifer put her purse down and slipped out of her suit jacket. She walked over to the bar, "Would you like a drink?"

He was puzzled by her nonchalance, "Darling, I think we need to talk, don't you?"

"Yes, we do." She agreed, "And I for one _could _use a drink right now." She opened a bottle of brandy and poured both of them a glass

He crossed the room, joining her, he took his glass, "Jennifer, I promise you I had no idea."

She signed heavily, "I know you didn't." She assured him, "You would never have walked away from her had you known."

He crossed the room back to the sofa and sat down, "I don't even know where to start. How do I tell him? What do we do now?"

"What do we do?" She asked as she joined him and took his hand in hers, "He's your son, we take him home."

**THE FOLLOWING DAY**

Jonathan called Mateo and arranged to come by the house again to discuss things more fully. He had slept little the night before, again. He was still trying to process the idea that he had a child. His mind flooded with thoughts of his childhood at the Mission Street Orphanage, all those years with no one but the nuns to look after him. He vowed if he ever had a child they would never want for anything, especially love, security and a sense of who they were. He and Jennifer had never expressly discussed children, agreeing that their life really didn't accommodate a child. But it looked like that was all about to change and as he had lain beside his sleeping wife, a million thoughts in his head, he was never more grateful to have her there beside him. They arrived at the estate and waited in the great room for Mateo. After a few minutes he joined them.

"Jonathan." He began, "I really want to apologize for how I sprung this on you yesterday."

Jonathan shook his head, "It's not your fault."

Mateo looked at Jennifer and could only imagine what transpired between them, "I know this had to be a great shock."

Jennifer smiled politely, "To say the least but the one who really matters is that little boy."

"Mateo, Jennifer and I have talked a great deal and we are prepared to take Nikos home with us." Jonathan informed him, uncertain of what his would be, "He's my son and he belongs with me…with us."

"Jonathan, if you are concerned about a fight, don't be." He said sensing his defensiveness, "I didn't tell you about him just to keep you from him."

"I know you didn't but there are other family members that might not see it the way you do." The Stefanos family was powerful and an heir to the fortune might not so easily be given up

"Don't worry about that." Mateo assured him again, "Nikki's will gives me complete guardianship of Nikos. No one else in the family had any authority to decide what's in his best interest and I believe his best interest is to be with his father."

Jonathan sighed heavily, "Alright then." He breathed out, "Where is he?"

"He's in his room." Mateo replied, "I'll let you talk to him alone if you want."

"No, that's not necessary." Jonathan said, "It might help if you're there."

Mateo nodded his agreement and the three ascended the staircase and walked down the hall. Mateo knocked on the door then poked his head in. Nikos was quietly reading a book and looked up and smiled at his uncle.

Mateo sat on the edge of his bed, "Nikos, we need to talk to you for minute." He gently took the book out of his hand and laid it beside him

Jennifer took Jonathan's hand and gave it a loving, supportive squeeze. He approached the boy and looked into his eyes, taken aback by how blue they were, just like his own, "Nikos, I know you may not understand all this but I'm your father."

Mateo blinked his eyes then studied Jonathan's face. He reached out his little hand and touched Jonathan's cheek and smiled, "Daddy." He exclaimed wrapping his arms around Jonathan's neck

**A FEW WEEKS LATER **

Nikos was beginning to settle in with Jonathan and Jennifer after a somewhat bumpy start. He was a sweet natured, well behaved little boy but this kind of upheaval in his life had undoubtedly caused some anxiety. He had woken up many a night crying for his mother and unsure of his surroundings. Jonathan was able to ease his fears most of the time and get him back to sleep. Max was an instant hit with the little boy, teaching him magic tricks and how to read the racing forms. He could always make the little boy laugh. Jennifer sensed Nikos's uncertainty toward her. She did her best to bond with him, for now she was the only mother he had but he continued to regard her caution and seemed to watch every move she made, studying her intently. A quiet child by nature, he rarely spoke unless spoken too. One morning after Jonathan left for the office and Max was running errands, Jennifer was sitting at the desk in the living room typing up her latest article while keeping an eye on him. Nikos was parked in one of the wingback chairs reading a children's book and every once in a while he would steal a glance at her, thinking she didn't notice. But she caught him once and gave him a smile and wink. After a couple of times, he cautiously got up and walked over to her.

"Jennifer?" He asked softly, hoping he wasn't bothering her

She stopped typing and looked at him, wanting to give him her full attention, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you show me what you're writing?" He asked

She smiled, "Well, this is really grown up stuff but how about we read something together, huh?"

He smiled back, indicating his acceptance of her suggestion, "Okay."

She stood up and took him by the hand and they walked over to the bookshelves behind the desk, "Alright, let's see what we've got here." She scanned the bookshelf, her eyes finally falling on The Giving Tree, "How about this one? It's about a little boy and a tree."

He nodded and they made their way over to the sofa to be more comfortable. She sat down and he cautiously sat next to her. She opened the book and started to read, "Once there was this tree … and she loved a little boy…"

He looked up at her with a puzzled expression, "Trees can love?" he asked bewildered

She smiled gently, "This one can." She told him, "You want to know why?"

"Why?" He asked now wide eyed

"Because it's magic." She told him

"You mean like the tricks Uncle Max does?"

"Not exactly but close." She replied, "You want to finish?"

He nodded then did something quite unexpected. He cuddled close to her and she wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head, "Let's start over…Once there was this tree…and she loved a little boy…"

As she read he relaxed his little body with hers and this was the day Nikos Stefanos not only became Nicolas Jonathan Hart but the day he became Jennifer Hart's son.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A YEAR LATER **

Nicolas was thankfully thriving in his new environment, much to the relief of Jonathan and Jennifer. She had been apprehensive in the beginning of taking on the role of parent but there was no question that Nicolas would live with them. Jonathan was a natural father, teaching Nicolas how to play ball and introducing him to American sports, even signing him up for pee wee baseball. He had never even watched a game but thanks to Dad and Uncle Max he was picking it up very easily. Jennifer, while not completely ignorant on the subject and understanding the importance in a young boy's life, wanted to expose him to the things that interested her as well. She took him to museums, there were some wonderful children's exhibits and signed him up for piano lessons. He took to it all very quickly and was making friends as well. It was Saturday morning and Nicolas and Jonathan were already warming up for the game outside. Jonathan couldn't help but smile with pride as his son hit the ball with quite a bit of skill. Freeway sat watching them barking every once in a while to signal his approval.

"That's it, Nicky." He encouraged him, "That's it."

"Daddy, I'm thirsty, can I get some water?" He asked

Jonathan sighed, "Yeah, I could use some, too."

They headed toward the house with Freeway following behind, walking into the kitchen to find Max and Jennifer packing sandwiches for the team for after the game. Jonathan took a seat at the table

"Bon Jour, Mama." Nicolas greeted her with a warm hug, having lived in Monte Carlo, Nicolas spoke French very well and Jennifer wanted to keep it fresh in his mind. It had taken him and while but he had made the decision to call her Mom, with no pressure from her or Jonathan, and every time she heard it her heart swelled

"Ah, Bon Jour, Nicolas." She replied smiling, hugging him close, "Comment allez vous?"

"Tres bien, et vous?" He replied, "Puis-je avoir un peu d'eau?"

"Qui, d'accord." She replied reaching for a glass, filling it with water and handing it to him

"Merci." He said then took a big drink

"Bienvenu."

"You know, I'm beginning to get a funny feeling with all this French talk." Jonathan quipped, "How do I know you two aren't talking about me?"

"Darling, if we were talking about you we'd be laughing." She countered with a grin, winking at Nicolas

Nicolas laughed heartily, "She's right, Daddy." He said finishing his water and setting his glass on the counter

"Mrs. H, do you think we've got enough sandwiches?" Max asked

She gave the wicker basket a quick inspection, "That looks fine, Max." She replied then turned to Nicolas, "Nicky, sweetheart, you better get changed into your uniform. It's almost time to leave."

"Okay, Mom." He said, "Come on, Freeway."

Freeway followed loyally behind him. The Heinz 57 mutt had been a constant companion, especially when Nicolas had first come to live with him. He slept with him almost every night and as lovable as he was he could be very protective. When some kids at the park had started picking on Nicolas not long after he had come to California, Freeway let it be known that no one would mess with his young master.

"I'll go put this in the car and bring it around." Max picked up the basket and exited the kitchen

Jennifer began putting the meat, cheese and condiments back in the fridge as Jonathan sat watching her. He was amazed at how she stepped into the role of Nicolas's mother. He knew that she had, in the past, doubted her maternal instincts. But he knew what a wonderful mother she would be and he was right. Nicolas was thriving and she was a big reason for that. He got up and walked over to where she was at the sink and put his arms around her.

"You are really something, Mrs. Hart." He said kissing the back of her neck

"Jonathan, these dishes won't wash themselves." She chided but it was evident she craved his touch

"Hmmm." He mumbled continuing to nuzzle her neck, "Let Max take care of it."

She turned around meeting his eyes, her own like pools of finely aged scotch, "We've got a ballgame to go to, mister."

"Have I told you lately how very much I love you?" He asked, "You never cease to amaze me."

"You're amazed? By little ole me?" She quipped doing her best imitation of Scarlett O'Hara

His expression became serious, "Thank you." He paused, "For loving my son."

She caressed his cheek, "Our son." She corrected, not wanting to erase the memory of Nikki from Nicolas's mind but wanting him to know he was loved by everyone in his new family

He pulled her closer to him still wondering how he ever came to be so blessed

"I'm ready." Nicolas announced entering the kitchen

They broke their embraced and Jennifer looked from Jonathan to Nicolas, "Well, I don't know how I got so lucky."

"Lucky?" Nicolas asked

"Yes, lucky to have the two most handsome men in the world." She smiled broadly

After a triumphant victory, The Chargers Pee Wee ball team devoured the sandwiches and after they ate a few of the boys wandered over to the play area across the park from the ball field. Diane Vinson, the mother of one of the other boys was keeping an eye on them. But when one of the boys scraped his knee they went back to the field to get a first aid kit. When they returned Nicolas was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Nicky?" She asked one of his closest friends, Christopher

"I thought he went back over to the field, Mrs. Vinson."

She looked around and didn't see him anywhere, "Oh god." She muttered then turned back to the group of boys, "Let's get back to the ballpark. Maybe he did go back there."

Jennifer was talking with a couple of other mothers and Jonathan was talking to the coach.

Jennifer saw Diane and the expression on her face and immediately went up to her, "What's wrong, Diane?"

"Jennifer, I can't find Nicky." She said

"What?" She asked, "Isn't he with the other boys?"

"Well, when I went back over there after fixing up Kevin's knee, he was gone. They said they thought he came back over here. Did he?"

Jennifer felt like she was going collapse, "Oh, God, no." He muttered, "Jonathan!"

Jonathan was immediately at her side, "What is it, sweetheart?"

Jennifer couldn't speak so Diane did it for her, "Jonathan, when I went back to the playground Nicky wasn't there. The other boys thought he came back here."

He promptly went into action, "You and Dave look on that side, Jennifer Max and I will look on this side of the park."

"Okay, I'll get Dave." She said, "Jonathan, I'm so sorry."

"There's no time for that now. Let's just find him."

He pulled Jennifer in his arms, "Sweetheart, he's got to be here somewhere. Let's get Max and look for him."

After combing the park and finding no sign of him they went to the police, hoping their friend, Lt. Hershel Gray would do them a favor and not wait the obligatory twenty four hours to start investigating. But where would they even start? It was like he vanished into thin air. They waited in Gray's office for him to return from a meeting with the captain. He returned to find two very anxious people waiting for him.

"Jonathan, Jennifer, they told me something happened to Nicolas?"

"Hershel, he's disappeared." Jonathan said, "We have no idea where he is. We were hoping you could pull some strings and not wait to look into this."

Hershel signed leaning back in his chair, "Jonathan, you know I would like nothing more but where would I even start. Did anyone there see anything?"

"I don't think so." Jonathan replied, "He was playing with some of the other boys. One of the other mothers was watching them but left for a few minutes to bandage up one of the kid's knees and when she went back, Nicky was gone. The others said they thought he went back to the ball field but he hadn't."

"Well, unofficially, maybe we can do something." He said, "Why don't you two go home. If this was a kidnapping, there's bound to be a ransom call. We will put a tap on both your lines."

"Alright." Jonathan said then looked at Jennifer, who appeared to be in a stupor, "Let's go, Darling."

She nodded slightly and they exited Gray's office

Later that night no ransom demand had come and neither of them could sleep. They felt paralyzed, having no idea what or who they were facing. Jonathan went into the kitchen to get some coffee and when he returned he found her standing, staring out the window into the dark night. He set the coffee cups down on the table and went over to her.

"Darling, we'll find him." He assured her, wrapping his arms around her

She relaxed against him but he still felt the tension in her body, "He's just a little boy, he must be so scared. We're supposed to protect him…" She trailed off

He sighed heavily, he was trying to be strong and in control but he too was crumbling, his tears started to fall, "I know…" the words got caught in his throat

She turned around to face him and saw, for the first time, fear in her husband's eyes, he pulled her closer and they held in each other as they both cried, for themselves and the little boy who needed them. After a few minutes the phone rang.

They froze for a minute then Jonathan broke their embrace and he walked over to the phone on the desk, "Jonathan Hart." He answered

"Mr. Hart." A male voice replied, "If you want to see your son again, do exactly as I say…"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_They were given the instructions and even though they were told no police they contacted Lt. Gray immediately. They had a plan and they hoped it worked. It was the most important "case" they had ever been involved in. Nicky's life depended on it working. They pulled up to the warehouse with the ransom money that was demanded. The police parked far away and were hiding well out of site. Jonathan just couldn't leave anything to chance when it came to his son. He had never been so scared in his life and fear wasn't something Jonathan Hart gave in to. He and Jennifer had argued about whether she would come and he had finally relented. But he intended to go in there alone. _

"_Darling, wait here. I think it would be best if I go in there alone." He said_

"_Jonathan no...I'm coming with you." She insisted_

"_No, stay here." He got out of the car, "He made it very clear I needed to be alone." _

"_He said no police not no wife!" _

"_I'm not taking any chances." He said more forcefully than he probably meant to_

_She gave him an angry glare and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff . She clearly did not like being sidelined but that's how it was. Once Nicky was safe she would get over it. Her ego was the least of his worries._

_He took the money and entered the warehouse calling out, " !"_

"_Over here, Dad!" _

"_Shut up!" he said grabbing Nicky's arm_

"_Mr. Hart, I trust you are alone." _

"_Yes." Jonathan replied, "I've got the money now give me my son!" _

_In a moment he appeared, holding a gun, with Nicky in front of him, "Nice and slow Mr. Hart, hand me the money, and no funny stuff." _

"_Not until I get my son." He insisted _

"_No, no. I get the money first and you aren't exactly in a position to argue, are you, Mr. Hart?" _

"_He's just a little boy. Let him go!"_

_Just then the police busted in, "Put down the gun!" _

_A shot rang out _

"_Jonathan!"_

"Jonathan! No!" She sat up with a start, wringing with sweat. She looked around slowly reorienting herself.

"Jennifer." Jonathan sat up beside her, putting his arm around her, "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Her breathing was rapid and shallow, "I think so. I had the most awful dream."

"What happened?" He asked

She shook her head, "It was so strange. We had a son...well you had a son, by Nikki Stefanos. She was killed in some kind of accident and he came to live with us. He was kidnapped. It was just awful." She buried her face in his chest

He gently rubbed her back, "It's alright, it was only a dream."

"I was so scared for him." She said, "Jonathan..."

"Hmm." He said continuing to rub her back

"I'm so scared about this." She admitted, "I feel like I'm going crazy."

He pulled back and caressed her rounded abdomen, "You're going to be a wonderful mother. I know you will. Peanut here is very lucky to have you as a his mom."

She placed his hand over his, "What if I mess up?"

"Jennifer, being a parent isn't a science. We will make a few mistakes. But if we love him, or her, we'll figure the rest out."

She wiped her eyes and sighed, "Those parenting books can be so confusing. One says breastfeeding is a must and others say it doesn't matter. Do you get up and go to them every time they cry? Or do you let them wear themselves out?"

Jonathan tried not to laugh, "We may just have to fly by the seat of our pants on some of these things. But no matter what we'll be doing it together, right?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

They were silent for a moment, "Do you feel better now?" He finally asked

She nodded again, "Uh huh. But why are so calm about this? You seem so sure about everything."

"I'm not sure about everything just that I love you and our little peanut." He said caressing her abdomen again, they both felt a slight movement

She brought her hand to her belly, "Did you feel that?"

He smiled staring at her midsection, then looking at her, "Amazing, isn't it?"

She caressed her belly, "I love him so much. I just want him to have the best of everything."

"Him?"

"Or her." She added, "But I'm pretty sure this baby is a boy and he'll be as handsome as his daddy."

"Or a girl as beautiful as her mother." he leaned in and kissed her

"I've never worried like this before." She said, "Is this what it's going to be like? I mean, I worry about you because I love you but this little one totally dependent on me now and will be for a long time."

"It's overwhelming to be responsible for another life, isn't it?" He admitted, "But we're not the first new parents and people have been doing it since the beginning of time. We're no different. We'll get some things right and some things not. But we love each other and him...or her." He said with a grin

She looked at him with amber eyes still moist from her tears, "You are going to be such a wonderful father."

"Darling, this is going to the most amazing adventure we've ever had. You will be an amazing mother. I can just see you teaching our child all the languages you speak, your love of books and most importantly love of people and helping others."

She laughed, "And I can see you and Max teaching him how to play cards, you splashing with him in the pool. And if it's a girl, spoiling her rotten and scaring her boyfriends half to death."

"You've got that right." He said with a wink

"I love you." She said, "And there is no one I would rather be on this journey with."

He leaned in and kissed her again, "Me either, Mrs. Hart, me either."

THE END


End file.
